


Marks on your skin

by Mar_69



Series: Tales of young heroes [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Wally and Artemis are enjoying a date on the beach.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Series: Tales of young heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964524
Kudos: 15





	Marks on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Scars

Artemis and Wally were on the beach, laying on the sand, they were looking at the sky, the moon was full, big on the sky, her head was resting on Wally’s chest, his hands around her, holding her tightly.

“I didn’t notice the scars before.” Artemis traced the white lines running around her boyfriend's body.

“There are from the experiment, the one that gave me the speed.”

Beginning on the shoulder, big lighting ran across Wally’s body, expanding on his chest, going down his hips, circling his right leg, ending on his foot, a big scar at his right sole, the skin was soft, but the mark was there, big and white.

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, like all my body catching on fire, for a few weeks I thought it was for nothing, but one day I woke up with super speed.”

Artemis kissed his shoulder, melting under Wally’s hands, stroking his hair, leaving butterfly kisses over the top of her head, smiling.

“I like you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
